Ԑᴠԑᴙүтɦᴉиԍ ᴀȿ Ͻɦᴀиԍԑᴆ
by Una-demente-suelta
Summary: Oh, Miyako, todos sabemos que las cosas cambian, pero tú sabes que no siempre son para bien. Boomer se fue, tú también, ya no serás la niña inocente, madurarás poco a poco, aunque ésto implique algunos errores, porque, como quien bien dice "Todo ha cambiado"... PASEN Y LEAN, es gratis, un fic con dedicatoria.
1. Un día normal en la escuela

Yo: HOLA GENTE BEEELLLAAA, vego aquí con un nuevo fic, éste cap está inspirado en el video de la canción "Everything has changed" de Taylor Swift y Ed Sheeran, un video hermoso, y les recomiendo mucho, tanto el video como la canción...

**Ale: Éste fic está dedicado, a... MOMOKO123**

_Any: Por ser una gran escritora, por ser una gran escritora, por ser una gran escritoooooraaaaaaaa..._

Leydi: ¡Y LA VAMOS A LINCHAR!

**Everything has changed  
**

**Era un día de escuela normal...**

Era por la mañana, una niña de cabellos dorados, atados en dos coletas, con un vestido celeste, estampado con florecillas blancas, estaba parada en espera del transporte escolar, que llegaría en unos minutos. Estaba jugando con los pequeños colgantes de su mochilita azul, con forma de osito.

De un momento a otro llegó el transporte, ella subió, y dando los buenos días al conductor, buscó un asiento vacío.

Se dirigió a uno, que estaba al costado derecho. Se acercó sigilosamente y lo vio, ahí estaba, su querido amiguito rubio, que estaba tomando algo (posiblemente un chocolatito caliente, como desayuno), y también leyendo una revista de cómics, que parecía más un pedazo de periódico, a ella le parecía tierno, y no pudo reprimir una acostumbrada sonrisa.

-Hola Boomer, ¿cómo estás?—le dijo, cordialmente.

-Bien, buenos días Miyako—respondió él, dedicándole una sonrisa.

Pasaron el resto del trayecto en silencio, hasta que llegaron a un centro educativo, ambos se bajaron, dirigiéndose a la primera clase del día.

-Muy bien, niños, es hora de la cocina creativa, ahora aquí tenemos pequeñas galletitas, lo único que tienen que hacer es decorarlas, a su gusto. Y al final las intercambiarán entre ustedes.

Todos los niños se pusieron a echarle chispas y jarabe a sus galletas, quedando éstas en un estado lamentablemente pegajoso y maltrecho.

Pero Boomer excedía toda regla, más que una galleta, era ahora una montaña de chispas y jarabe, que parecía una explosión arcoíris, que estaba melosa y pesada.

¿Y Miyako? Bueno, ella estaba haciendo todo con el mayor cuidado, les había puesto unas fresitas alrededor, a modo de pastel, y con un chorrito de jarabe, y una pizca de chispitas. Y estaba listo un pastelito que impresionó a todos.

-Ahora pueden cambiarlos con sus amiguitos, a su gusto—dijo la maestra, muy feliz, ya que algunos niños se acercaron a ella para darle "inocentemente" (o haciendo caso a los consejos de sus papás para subir la nota) las galletitas que habían hecho.

-Boomer, esto es para ti—le dijo, extendiendo el pastelito con una enorme sonrisa.

-Gra-gracias—dijo él, sonrojado y con la boca llena de chispitas de colores.

Miyako simplemente sonrió, ése rubio no tenía remedio, pero aun así seguía siendo su mejor amigo, el único en realidad…

Pasaron a la siguiente clase, Boomer aún estaba algo avergonzado por no haberle dado a su amiguita la galleta que había hecho, pero Miyako no podía hacer más que sonreír.

-Hoy veremos un video sobre París, así que siéntense en los cojines, rápido niños—dijo la otra maestra, que puso el video, del cual ni bien pasaron unos minutos quedó dormida.

-Ven conmigo—le susurró Boomer a Miyako, extendiéndole la mano.

Ella dudó por unos instantes, pero accedió con timidez. Él la llevó por los pasillos del colegio, hasta la sala de los chicos de secundaria (que no estaban ahí en ése momento) y entraron sigilosamente.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? Tenemos que volver a clases.

-Shhhhh, ven, sígueme.

Entonces llegaron a una pequeña cajita de cristal, con una serpiente dentro, Miyako se tapó la boca, tenía miedo.

-No te preocupes, no te hará nada—le dijo, tomando su mano y acercándola a las serpientes—a ella le pondré Miyako, porque es bonita, como tú—dijo, con un toquecito de rubor en las mejillas, al igual que Miyako. Ambos se quedaron absortos, mirando cómo las serpientes se movían en aquel pequeño espacio que tenían.

De repente se sobresaltaron, ya que el timbre del primer receso había sonado, ambos salieron de ahí, corriendo. Llegaron a la zona donde se guardaban las mochilas, y cada uno sacó su respectivo almuerzo.

-¿Dónde siempre?—dijo Miyako, con inocencia.

-Sí, ven—le dijo él, extendiéndole la mano y ayudándole a subir a los pasamanos, donde se sentaron tranquilamente a almorzar, mientras los otros niños se la pasaban corriendo por el parquecillo de los niños de kínder.

Estaban hablando, muy felices, hasta que el timbre volvió a sonar, y entraron a la siguiente aula, donde se encontraron con la maestra de música.

-Agarren cada uno un instrumento, aprenderemos a tocar una linda canción—dijo, muy sonriente.

Cada uno de los niños tomó in instrumento, pero Miyako estaba indecisa, a ella nunca se le dio bien la música, y se quedó sentada, en un costado, sola. Boomer agarró una de las guitarras, otros niños se fueron, detrás de las flautas, los triángulos o los bombos.

-Niños, ¿esta vez me han caso?—dijo la maestra, con una sonrisa.

-¡SIIIII!—dijeron todos a unísono.

-Muy bien, entonces empezaremos con…

Pero la maestra no pudo continuar, ya que hubo una "pelea de espadas" que en realidad eran las flautas. Otros niños empezaron a golpear con furia los tambores, y el resto se quedó ahí, semi-dormidos, u observando la pelea. Miyako estaba observando ésta escena, con los brazos cruzados e inflando las mejillas, Boomer notó esto último, y se acercó a donde estaba ella.

-Hola, ¿sabes? Mi papá me enseñó a tocar la guitarra, y te hice una pequeña canción, ¿quieres que te la cante?—dijo, muy feliz y orgulloso.

-Claro que sí—repuso Miyako, muy emocionada.

**ὼ҉҈҉ώ**

_Cause all I know is we said hello  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name, everything has changed  
All I know is we held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed  
And all my walls stood tall painted blue  
But I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you._

**ὼ҉҈҉ώ**

Terminó, con los últimos acordes de ésa pequeña canción.

-Es… muy hermosa Es más que eso, es _perfecta_—dijo Miyako, con ligero rubor en sus mejillas, y aún sonriente.

-¿En serio te gustó?—dijo Boomer, feliz.

-Sí, en serio.

Luego de eso llegó el segundo recreo, y ambos salieron rápidamente de ahí, dirigiéndose a un enorme árbol que se encontraba en el patio, Boomer se sentó contra él, Miyako lo imitó.

-¿Trajiste el libro?

-Sí, aquí está—comentó, sacando un pequeño libro, de poemas, de su bolsillo.

-Muy bien, ¿puedes leer uno?

-Claro que sí…

**ὼ҉҈҉ώ**

**Un sueño**

_¡Recibe en la frente este beso!_  
_Y, por librarme de un peso_  
_antes de partir, confieso_  
_que acertaste si creías_  
_que han sido un sueño mis días;_  
_¿Pero es acaso menos grave_  
_que la esperanza se acabe_  
_de noche o a pleno sol,_  
_con o sin una visión?_  
_Hasta nuestro último empeño_  
_es sólo un sueño dentro de un sueno._

_Frente a la mar rugiente_  
_que castiga esta rompiente_  
_tengo en la palma apretada_  
_granos de arena dorada._  
_¡Son pocos! Y en un momento_  
_se me escurren y yo siento_  
_surgir en mí este lamento:_  
_¡Oh Dios! ¿Por qué no puedo_  
_retenerlos en mis dedos?_  
_¡Oh Dios! ¡Si yo pudiera_  
_salvar uno de la marea!_  
_¿Hasta nuestro último empeño_  
_es sólo un sueño dentro de un sueño?_

**ὼ҉҈҉ώ**

-Oh, es un poema muy hermoso, ¿de quién es?

-Bueno, aquí dice… _Poema escrito por Edgar Allan Poe (1809-1849)_. No sé quién es, pero el poema es lindo, tienes razón—reflexionó, con una mano en el mentón, y hablando a media voz.

-Mira esto—le dijo Miyako, sacándolo de sus ensoñaciones, mostrándole unas hojitas, atadas con una cinta—en cuanto quite la cinta, estarán igual—así lo hizo, y al quitar la pequeña cinta que rodeaba esas hojitas, se quedaron en el mismo estado.

-Niños, ¿qué hacen aquí? La clase empezó hace ya diez minutos y ustedes no ingresaron—dijo un maestro, con una voz algo estricta, y conduciéndolos a la última aula del día.

Boomer estaba aburrido, normalmente las clases ahí eran medianamente divertidas, pero el tener que estar sentado viendo un video del año uno, no le permitía divertirse.

-Psst, Miyako, ¿estás bien?—le dijo disimuladamente, dándose la vuelta para verificar si el profesor los veía, afortunadamente había salido del aula.

-No, esto es muy aburrido—se quejó ella, haciendo un leve puchero.

-¿Nos vamos?

-Bueno, pero más vale que el profesor no se dé cuenta de nuestra ausencia.

Ambos rubios salieron de la estancia, sin llamar la atención de los demás niños, y se dirigieron a la zona de los chicos de secundaria, la cual estaba totalmente desierta.

-Mira, ya los conseguí, Miyako—dijo Boomer, sacando un par de cajitas de su bolsillo—olvidé mostrártelas esta mañana.

-Oh, dame el mío, bien, tú ve allá, y yo me quedo aquí, espero que funcione.

Boomer se dirigió al lugar señalado por su amiguita, y se sentó en el suelo.

-Hola Boomer, ¿me escuchas?—dijo Miyako, hablando por el parlante del aparato que tenía en mano.

-Miyako, tengo que contarte algo.

-Sí, yo también.

-Bueno, en realidad mañana no vendré al colegio, ni en la semana, ya que mi papá tiene que viajar, e iré con él.

-Que mal, yo estaré en mi casa ésta tarde, ¿sabías que mi conejito se llama perlita? Es muy esponjosito.

-Sí, además los vuelos son muy caros.

-¡Yo también! Vaya, que interesante.

Los dos niños siguieron inventando conversaciones imaginarias, con ésos trozos de cartón que simulaban ser los celulares súper-sofisticados que veían que utilizaban los chicos de secundaria, los profesores, y hasta sus padres. Claro, que a ellos aún no les habían explicado que ésos costaban mucho dinero.

-¡Miyako! ¡Ven a ver esto!—terminó gritando Boomer, ya un poco cansado de hablar y no escuchar una respuesta clara.

Ella fue hasta ahí y entró a esas aulas, donde en lugar de cómodo cojines, y pinturas al dedo en las paredes, había duras y frías sillas de madera, con cuadros de mariposas colgados.

-Ven, ¡pintémonos las caras!—exclamó el pequeño rubio, sacando unos marcadores de ahí, ambos se pintaron la cara de varios colores, Boomer prefiriendo colores fríos (verde, azul, negro) y Miyako los cálidos (rosa, rojo, amarillo).

-Mírame, soy una bailarina—dijo ella, extendiendo sus brazos y poniendo sus piernas rectas.

-Quédate en ésa posición, te voy a dibujar—exclamó él, sacando un trozo de papel de uno de los estantes y tratando de copiar la silueta de la niña que tenía en frente.

Los dos se pasaron el resto de la tarde jugando ahí, hasta que se hizo hora de salir, y ellos lo sabían porque escucharon al pequeño reloj del aula sonar, se limpiaron las caritas, recogieron sus cosas de los estantes y salieron, a varios de los niños los esperaban sus papás, y ellos no eran la excepción, a Miyako, una señora que no podía pasar de los 28 años, con un vestido blanco, como el de su hija

-Hola linda, ¿cómo te fue hoy?

-Bien mami.

Y a Boomer, otro joven, con el cabello rubio, rizado, los brazos con tatuajes y una polera negra.

-Hey, ¿qué tal campeón? ¿Qué hay de nuevo?

-¡Hoy me divertí como nunca papá!—exclamó él— ¡ADIÓS MIYAKOOO!—gritó, sacudiendo los brazos en dirección a su amiga.

-¡Adiós Boomer!—le respondió ella.

Los dos padres de los niños se miraron a los ojos, con una leve inclinación de cabeza y con una gran sonrisa se despidieron y se fueron caminando. Pronto llegaría un nuevo día…

**_Continuará…_**

Yo: ¿Cómo me quedó? Reitero que el capítulo está basado en el video de Taylor Swift y Ed "Everything has changed", amo ése video, y se me ocurrió esto, sólo que no se acaba ahí, ¿qué creen que pase ahora? Por cierto, para los que vieron el video, las miradas de los padres (en éste fic) no son románticas, la mamá de Miyako está felizmente casada, y el papá de Boomer es guitarrista (o eso me imagino) así que díganme ¿qué creen que pasará?

**Ale: También reiteramos que éste fic está dedicado a **MOMOKO123**.**

_Any: Que es una amiga genial, y mucho-muy-demasiado creativa…_

Leydi: Y por favor, no olviden dejar sus reviews, follows y favoritos…

ײַ ײַ **ESPACIO PUBLICITARIO** ײַ ײַ

Bueno, hoy, además de ésta historia, actualizaré las demás…

Eso quiere decir, que para quien lea esto, y siga alguno de mis otros fics…

HOY SE ACTUALIZA **_TODO_**

AVISO DE ÚLTIMA HORA, NO SE PODRÁ ACTUALIZAR "¿CÓMO ESCRIBIR UN FIC?" NI "LA ISLA DE LOS LOCOS"

ײַ ײַ **FIN DEL ESPACIO PUBLICITARIO** ײַ ײַ

**_TODAS: BYE_**


	2. Aléjate de él

Yo: Me tardé, ¿no es cierto? Bueno, CULPO A LOS EXÁMENES Y TAREAS... los profes me odian, osa, ¿qué se creen? Una unidad educativa... bueno, aquí está la continuación del fic, éste cap es especialmente triste, pero aun así, igual, luego se pondrá peor...

**Ale: RECORDANDO... éste fic está dedicado, a... MOMOKO123**

_Any: Sí, y trataremos de actualizar antes...  
_

Leydi: Nos leemos abajo  


_**Any y Ale: La PPGZ no nos pertenecen  
**_

Leydi y Demente: Hacemos ésto sin fines de lucro, así que lean gratis...

**Everything has changed  
**

**Aléjate de él...  
**

La señora Gotokuji había recogido a su hija, Miyako, del centro educativo, ambas subieron al auto último modelo que estaba estacionado en la acera de enfrente, Miyako veía cómo Boomer y su padre se alejaban de ahí, caminando, cuando una pregunta de su madre la sacó de sus ensoñaciones.

-Y… ¿cómo te fue hoy, hijita?—le interrogó su mamá.

-Bien mami, verás que yo y Boomer…

-¡Hija! Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que se dice "Boomer y yo", primero el enunciado y después la persona—le recriminó, con cierta brusquedad, a Miyako.

-Lo siento mami—dijo asustada—te decía que Boomer y yo estábamos en clases, y vimos los videos, pero la profe se durmió…

-Oh, tengo que ir a hablar a ése colegio, ¡No puede ser que los profesores se duerman en medio de la clase!

-S-sí. Y Boomer me dijo que…

-Ah, hija, quería decirte que no puedes hablar más con ése niño, es muy mala influencia para ti.

-P-pero, ¿por qué? Si él es mi amigo y…

No, no, no. No puedes hablar más con él, además, ¿viste a su padre? Oh, además escuché que ni siquiera es su padre, que es un tío, o un familiar lejano, y que su familia real se deshizo de él, y tiene otra familia, que es mala.

Miyako se asustó ante ésta declaración, ¿era una familia mala?, ¿de ésas que raptaban a los niños para rellenarlos de drogas?, ¿o las que mataban gente? No, no podría ser cierto, aunque en los noticieros decían que podían parecer las personas más amables del mundo… ¿Boomer la estaba engañando y uno de ésos días la rellenaría de droga? No… ¿o sí?

-Miyako, hija… ¡Miyako!

-¿Qué mami? Oh, ¿ya llegamos?—preguntó sorprendida la rubia.

-Sí, ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que prestes más atención? Vamos, baja y cámbiate, hoy tenemos visita.

Miyako acató lo que su madre le había dicho, aún con cierto deje de tristeza y preocupación. Entonces el timbre de aquella magnífica mansión (claro, la mansión de los Gotokuji, ¿qué esperaban?) sonó, alertando a la "servidumbre" (como se la llamaba ahí) a ir a abrir la puerta.

-¡Miyako! ¡Baja de inmediato!—y la niña bajó, con un vestido hasta la rodilla, de color azul eléctrico, se paró en medio de sus padres, como cada vez que había una visita en ésa casa.

-Muy buenas noches, señor Shirogane—dijeron los empleados, mientras un señor alto, robusto y con una mirada fría ingresaba en la estancia, seguido por su esposa y sus dos hijas.

-Muy buenas noches, señor Shirogane.

-Buenas noches señor Gotokuji.

-Señor, déjeme presentarle a mi esposa y a mi hija, Miyako.

-Un gusto señoritas, ésta es mi esposa y mis dos hijas, Miko, la mayor, y Himeko, la menor.

Ambos señores ingresaron en el comedor, seguidos por sus respectivas familias, como dos pelotones.

-Niñas, ¿no quieren ir a jugar arriba?—dijo la mamá de Miyako, con una sonrisa forzada.

-Muchas gracias, pero yo me quedaré—dijo Miko.

En cambio, Himeko y Miyako subieron a la habitación de ésta última. Ambas estaban calladas, y se miraban mutuamente, hasta que Miyako rompió el silencio.

-Y… ¿cómo estás Himeko?—había que admitirlo, hablar con ésa niña era raro, a pesar de que era su compañera en el colegio.

-Mi papi dice que ése Boomer es un fracasado, y que nadie debería de juntarse con él—le "saludó" ella.

-Eh… ¿cómo?—preguntó Miyako, que ya estaba asustada.

-Sí, que es un fracasado y un hijo "ilegítimo", o algo así—dijo ella, haciendo las comillas con los dedos—en fin, para que ya no seas la fracasadita del grado puedes juntarte conmigo y mis amigas. Te esperaremos para jugar.

Y sin más Miyako se incorporó, y se acercó a un bello marco dorado que estaba en la cómoda de Miyako, sacando de ahí una foto de Boomer y Miyako, después de una obra del colegio. Himeko la miró desdeñosamente y la rompió, ante la impotencia de Miyako, que no sabía qué decir o cómo actuar.

-Adiós—le dijo, bajando las gradas, en busca de su hermana, para dejar de aburrirse.

Miyako se quedó viendo la foto, rota justo a la mitad, y separando a ambos amiguitos. Se puso a llorar desconsoladamente. Entonces miró a la luna, y sacó una cámara profesional instantánea. Ella era muy buena fotógrafa (a pesar de su escasa edad), y se sacó una foto a ésa oscura noche, y luego una a sí misma, en la primera foto se veía una hermosa luna rodeada de estrellas y sin una sola nube, en la segunda… una niña de cabellos rubios, con una mirada perdida, que reflejaba su miedo, inseguridad y esperanza, en una solitaria lágrima que recorría su mejilla.

Fue entonces cuando sacó una caja donde hace unos momentos había unos libros, los sacó de ahí, y metió tod lo relacionado con Boomer, no sabía exactamente por, ni para qué.

Fotos, libros que habían leído, recuerdos múltiples entraron en ésa caja, también las dos últimas fotos que su cámara había capturado, cerró la caja como pudo, y la subió sobre su clóset.

-Adiós Boomer, hasta nunca…

Y ella también bajó, para hablar a su nueva "amiga" y escuchar la charla de su padre.

-¡Es perfecto! ¡Cerremos el trato!—decía muy emocionado su progenitor.

-Muy bien, es un placer hacer negocios con usted. Y, para que vea mi amabilidad, esperaremos al fin del año escolar en curso, para que su hija no pierda ni un año de colegio.

Miyako no entendía lo sucedido, pero simplemente hizo caso omiso, yendo a hablar con Himeko sobre ciertas trivialidades ("_Que lindo vestido_", "_Mi papi dice que…_", "_A mí también me gusta_", etc.) hasta que la familia Shirogane abandonó la residencia Gotokuji.

Ya había amanecido, y Miyako estaba esperando como siempre el transporte escolar, sólo que al entrar no saludó al conductor (ya que _no era de su clase_, según su madre) y, en lugar de dirigirse al lugar que parecía vacío, se dirigió al primer asiento, donde Himeko Shirogane, charlaba animadamente con su amiga, Robin, y desde atrás, con Rumiko.

-Eh… hola—dijo Miyako nerviosa.

-Hola Miyako, ya hablamos con las chicas, Robin se sentará con Rumiko y tú conmigo.

Miyako se sentó con Himeko, y habló con ésas chicas, había olvidado a su amiguito, sin darse cuenta el cómo una cabecita rubia con ojitos azules se asomaba por los asientos para buscar a su querida (única) amiga.

**_Continuará…_**

Yo: Bueno, aquí está, hoy estoy medio deprimida, ya que me peleé con una amiga muy querida y me enteré que un chico de mi grado quiere estar conmigo por conveniencia, un maldito, ¿no?

**Ale: Bueno, estuvo llorando a un inicio por ésto, pero se desahogó en la compu...**

_Any: La cual no vimos desde hace... mucho.  
_

Leydi: Y por favor, no olviden dejar sus reviews, follows y favoritos…

**_TODAS: BYE_**


	3. El más grande, el peor… ƈᴀᴍʙᴉᴏ

Bien, ojalá que les guste este cap, ojalá que les guste. Estos días no estuve con el mejor humor del mundo, y en realidad sigo un poco como que así. Pero eso no quita totalmente la inspiración…

Dedicatoria-. Fic dedicado a **Momoko123**, una de mis mejores amix de FF.

Disclaimer-. Las D! PPGZ no me pertenecen, la idea del fic sí…

**Everything as changed**

**El más grande, el peor… ƈᴀᴍʙᴉᴏ**

Ése año pasó, lentamente. A Miyako aún no terminaban de agradarle sus nuevas amigas (si es que podía llamarlas así) pero no podía dar marcha atrás a la promesa que se había hecho a sí misma, no podía defraudar a sus padres. Pero, y la promesa que había hecho con Boomer, "_amigos para siempre_" ¿ésa no la cumpliría? No, pero, entonces… ¿cuál era la promesa que tenía que cumplir? Estaba muy confundida.

Y así llegó, el último día de clases, Miyako les dijo "_Adiós_" a sus "amigas" esperando que ése adiós fuera para siempre. Ya no podía haber soportado nada más, esas niñas eran demasiado superficiales y ella no era así.

—Hola hija, tenemos que hablar—le saludó su padre, ése último día de clases Miyako no sabía si estar feliz o triste, pero optó por la primera, para no preocupar a nadie.

—Si papi, ya voy. Déjame dejar mis cosas en mi habitación…

—No, ¿cómo crees que tú subirás tus cosas? ¡Alba!—indicó su padre a la criada personal de su hija—sube las cosas de Miyako a su habitación. Hija, ven conmigo.

Miyako entró en la enorme sala, ahí se trataban siempre los temas serios de familia.

—Hola mami—dijo la pequeña, con un ademán de la mano.

—Hoja hija, ven, siéntate a mi lado…

Miyako hizo caso a su madre, se sentó junto a ella, entonces miró a sus padres, que se miraban entre ellos, nerviosamente.

—Hija, verás, eh…—carraspeó su padre—Mami y yo tenemos que trabajar, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Sí, e incluso a veces viajan unos días…

—Exactamente, mi niña lista—dijo su madre, acariciando el cabello de su hija con ternura.

—Bueno, ahora tenemos que viajar durante mucho tiempo. Entonces, no queremos que te quedes solita en la casa—dijo su padre, preparando el terreno.

Miyako los miró, como sin comprender del todo.

—Oh, mi niña, estarás bien… pero tienes que irte de la ciudad un tiempito—le dijo su madre.

Miyako no entendió del todo, pero le pareció comprender alguito.

—Entonces…—dijo ella— ¿ya no viviremos aquí?

—No, tú irás a una nueva cuidad, no muy lejos de aquí, porque mami y yo tenemos muchísimo trabajo, y no podremos estar mucho tiempo contigo—le soltó su padre—pero de aquí a un tiempo volveremos aquí, ya lo verás.

Miyako permaneció apacible, meditando las palabras de su padre, giró la cabecita, como con curiosidad. Entonces les dedicó una enorme sonrisa, entrecerrando los ojos.

—No se preocupen, papis, me portaré bien.

—No esperábamos menos de ti, hijita—dijeron ambos a la vez, su padre orgullosos, y su madre a punto de romper en llanto.

— ¿Con quién me quedaré?—cuestionó ella, al darse cuenta de eso, no podía quedarse sola.

—Mi madre estará contenta de tenerte con ella, tenlo por seguro—le sonrió su padre—Así que no se hable más, irás con Alba en el próximo avión, tus cosas ya están listas.

Miyako pidió permiso para retirarse, al menos volvería a ésa mansión dentro de poco, confiaba en sus papis.

Subió a su habitación, toda su ropa estaba empacada, al igual que su mantita favorita y su Pulpi, no necesitaba más. Entonces, con cierta tristeza, tuvo que dejar sus libros, sus cuadernos, sus juguetes, y _la caja_, aun así no planeaba desobedecer, no quería que sus padres se enojen.

—Adiós papi, adiós mami—dijo, dándole un abrazo a cada uno—los extrañaré.

Su madre estaba con los ojos rojos y un pañuelo en mano, su padre trataba de mantener la compostura, aunque se le hacía difícil en cierta manera. Ambos la abrazaron, y luego ella tomó de la mano a Alba, la criada.

—Vamos señorita Miyako—le dijo, con una cálida sonrisa—. Su abuelita debe estar esperando.

Miyako subió al avión con cuidado. Cuando estuvieron a una altura prudente y se encendió la señal de desabrocharse los cinturones Miyako se dedicó a mirar las nubes.

— ¿Adónde iremos ahora, Alba?—le dijo emocionada a la criada que tenía a su lado, ella sonrió, cansada.

— Bueno, Miyako, tú irás a Nueva Saltadilla, ahí es donde vive tu abuelita, supongo que yo ya no tengo trabajo, así que estaré ahí, ante cualquier necesidad tuya, sólo te pones en contacto conmigo.

Miyako sonreía, estaba muy ansiosa por conocer a su abuelita. Después de unas horas de viaje llegaron a su destino, bajaron del avión y se dirigieron a la puerta.

Miyako veía impacientemente hacia todos lados, la gente estaba muy ocupada, y caminaba sin mirar. Se aferró fuertemente a la mano de Alba, aquél era un ambiente hostil y no se parecía en nada al que ella conocía.

Al caminar, reparó, había una señora que miraba hacia todas direcciones, y notó que Alba la dirigió hacia ella; era una señora mayor, tenía puesto un kimono lila con estampados de flores moradas, pero no le quitaba la elegancia; también llevaba un par de jetas (zapatos parecidos a las sandalias, los cuales se combinan con los kimonos); tenía el cabello recogido en un delicado moño, que dejaba su hermoso cabello, entre rubio y gris, a la vista de todos como un precioso halo de ángel. Al ver a ambas personas cerca de ella sonrió, además extendió la mano para que la niña se acerque.

—Buenos días, señora Gotokuji—dijo Alba, agachándose respetuosamente en el más puro saludo japonés.

—Buenos días—respondió, con el mismo saludo, luego se dirigió a Miyako—. Hola Miyako, ¿cómo estás? Hace muchos años que no te veía, creciste mucho.

La niña tomó con muchísimo cuidado la mano que su abuela le ofrecía, como si fuera del material más precioso y delicado del mundo. Las tres se encaminaron hacia una enorme limusina, estacionada en la puerta del aeropuerto, Miyako se subió, junto a Alba y su abuela.

Al bajar del automóvil, Miyako se quedó con la boca totalmente abierta, frente a ella había una casa enorme, era de dos pisos y con un enormísimo jardín.

— ¡¿Todo esto es tu casa?!—exclamó Miyako, olvidando por un momento sus buenos modales.

—Sí mi niña, pero tenemos que portarnos bien, la casa siempre tiene que estar _impecable—_dijo la abuelita, con dulzura, pero firmeza a la vez.

Alba se había ido a la casa de una prima suya, para dormir ésa noche, y Miyako estaba en una enorme habitación, acostada en un futón en el piso, la habitación daba miedo, todo parecía tener una especie de rostro aterrador.

A la mañana siguiente Miyako se levantó, buscaba a su abuelita, pero en ése laberinto era casi imposible. Llegó a extraviarse, no sabía dónde estaba parada, y todo lucía exactamente igual, de un momento a otro se tiró en el piso y se puso a llorar, frustrada y asustada en el piso.

**_Continuará…_**

¿Les gustó? Ojalá que sí, estos días estoy muy corta de tiempo, con tristeza y también tarea, pero no importa… trataré de actualizar pronto. Bye…

Atte-. Una-demente-suelta


End file.
